


Dancing is kinda like slithering

by ImperialAxis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Dancer Byleth, Dancing, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Sitting, Masochism, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-On, blindfolding, top Edlegard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: When imperial business becomes too much Byleth treats her wife with herself in a dancers outfit
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Dancing is kinda like slithering

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I’ve done a smut. I’m quite proud of this one

The days were beginning to weigh heavily on Byleth and her wife. The recent difficulties in the shadow war against Those Who Slither in the Dark left her shaken, worried for the safety of herself and others after receiving disturbing threats. Edelgard, on the other hand felt powerless, her enemies slipping from her grasp at every turn as they refused to be found. 

Still, they persisted, yet Byleth’s plans became increasingly concerned with how to aid her beloved. Until one day inspiration finally struck her and she requisitioned a dancer's outfit. 

That night Byleth managed to slip away early from their final political obligation of the day. Together with Dorothea she managed to not only slip into the rather revealing dancer outfit, but also to light their private chambers with soft candlelight. 

With nothing more to prepare Byleth sat herself down on her knees beside their bed and waited for her wife to come home. 

Eventually the door creaked open to reveal a frustrated Edelgard, still clad in her scarlet ceremonial garb, complete with cape and knee high boots. In her presence Byleth immediately bowed from her kneeling position, spreading her legs as she bent forward to touch her head to the floor. “Good evening my Empress, I’m here to serve you tonight, if you wish it.”

In the pregnant pause that followed Byleth could almost hear her wife’s thought process completely break at the sight of her prostrate before her in a dress that left much of her muscular back uncovered. “Very well then, but tonight you will call me mistress, do you understand my pet?” 

It had been forever since Edelgard had last called her that. “Yes mistress.” Byleth couldn’t help shivering with happiness as she spoke, dearly enjoying the feeling of giving herself over to her love in this way for the first time in too long. Surrendering to her, placing herself under Edelgard’s power, it was the only time when they weren’t equals. 

Steady footsteps approached Byleth, almost smug in their leisure, and she felt a strong hand cup her chin and guide her upward. Up, up her gaze was directed until she had to prop herself up with an arm as her legs remained spread. She felt hazy, relaxed, and safe in her mistress’ care as her gaze was gently directed to the subject of her devotion. 

“You are here to dance for me, are you not?” 

“Yes mistress, right away.” Byleth got up feeling positively giddy, though she did her best to hide it for the sake of staying in character. As she did so, Edelgard took off her cloak, tossed it away, and took a seat on the edge of the bed with an expectant look. 

Byleth started slowly, getting into a rhythm as she warmed up. After a few simple twirls and jumps Byleth managed to sneak a peak at Edelgard, who was very obviously enjoying the way the dancers outfit revealed her muscular thighs. 

With a satisfactory warm-up Byleth began to speed up, her entire body heating up with a mixture of effort and arousal as her wife studied her body approvingly. At first it was very traditional, focusing on the form of her graceful motions as she moved to the rhythm in her head. Gradually however, her motions changed to become increasingly seductive, deliberately drawing attention to the way her thighs flexed and glistened with sweat in the candlelight. The way her generous chest strained against the sash that held up the outfit. 

“That’s enough. Come here pet.” Edelgard indicated a space on the floor below her. “And remove my boots.” 

Immediately Byleth stopped dancing and approached Edelgard. It was a relief to stop before she started getting tired. No doubt Edelgard had other things in mind that were certain to tire her out very much. 

As she took Edelgard’s proffered foot, and hand gently came to rest in her hair, petting her. “Good girl.” 

Byleth gently ran her hand up the boot in response, admiring the way it clung tightly to Edelgard’s skin, as well as the soft flesh that could be found at the top. With her other hand gripping the base of the boot, Byleth slowly and carefully slid it off, giving light butterfly kisses down Edelgard’s leg as more of it was revealed. She did the same with the second leg, this time with the hand in her head encouraging her with gentle guidance and petting. 

“Such a good pet, you already know to worship your mistress’ body when you are allowed to touch it. I love it when my toys are so obedient and docile.” Edelgard’s hand tightened in her thick blue hair and pulled Byleth up to eye level with her. 

Byleth could only moan happily in response as she sank deeper into subspace, enjoying the slight pain of having her hair pulled as she stared needily at her mistress, waiting for instruction. The hand not in her hair then firmly grasped her ass, pulling her up into her lap as Byleth wrapped her legs around her mistress’ waist. 

Mistress pulled her head down to her own and connected them with a dominating kiss, possessively exploring Byleth’s mouth with her tongue. She melted into mistress, moaning, grinding, wrapping all around her until she was picked up and thrown bodily into the bed. She whined sadly and looked to mistress for guidance, knowing she was meant to stay where she was put. 

“Strip, close your eyes, and I will be right back, my pet.” A hand squeezed her thigh in assurance as Byleth quickly obeyed. The buttons at her back were easily undone and then the dress simply tossed away. She hadn’t bothered to wear underwear. 

With nothing left to do Byleth simply closed her eyes and stewed in her own need for an unknown time. Fantasizing about what may be about to happen as she desperately fought the urge to at least rub her body a little. Her need for more contact significantly after the brief makeout session. 

Eventually, finally, she heard soft footsteps returning and a crooning voice comforted her. “Awww, such a good girl.” A hand softly cupped her cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ll be very well taken care of. You’re being such an obedient, slutty pet, and you look so happy to be thrown in bed by your empress.” Byleth could feel a blindfold be placed over her and tied around her head. 

Her entire body relaxed. It was so comforting to be able to open her eyes and see nothing while her mistress’ hands roamed her body. They drew forth her moans of adoration and pleasure, gently winding her up with need but never touching her sensitive chest or slick crotch. 

After a time the touching ended, leaving Byleth once again a needy mess. Following this there was the sound of someone standing up in the bed, and then Byleth felt the material of mistress’ dress begin to fall across her neck. As soon as mistress had settled comfortably Byleth began to eagerly eat her out, her tongue digging deep between folds to reach for sweet nectar. 

“You may touch me pet.” Byleth’s hands began their own roaming about, lovingly stroking the muscular thighs currently squeezing her head, intimately tracing the lines of her body and occasionally stimulating her clit. 

Sharp moans soon began to fill the air as mistress roughly rode her face. Encouraged, Byleth put all of her concentration into pleasing mistress, diving more enthusiastically as she felt the hot walls around her tongue clenching more roughly. And she came, and came. Howls of delight echoed out as mistress rode Byleth through multiple orgasms before shakily pulling herself back and pulling up Byleth’s head to rest on her chest. 

“Mmmm, such a good girl. Just... let mistress catch her breath and she’ll give you your reward.” She absentmindedly petted Byleth as she recovered. 

Byleth happily nuzzled into her chest, content to lay on her mistress’ soft chest for a little while. Soon though, her needy arousal returned and she let out a drawn out moan while trying to rub against her mistress’ leg. 

“Awww such an adorably needy little thing.” Mistress scratched under her chin affectionately before taking Byleth off of her and getting up to retrieve some unknown reward. 

A few moments later she could be felt climbing onto the bed once again, but this time she lay on top of Byleth, their naked bodies not quite lining up due to their height difference. At first mistress played with Byleth’s generous bust, squeezing and pinching and lightly sucking her nipples as Byleth lovingly embraced her, running light fingers across the scars on her back. Apparently she had stripped after getting up. 

Then Byleth felt something cool, hard, and cylindrical press against her inner thigh. She spread her legs as she realized what her reward would be, hoping her mistress would notice and take her right away. 

Fortunately, that appeared to be her exact intention. While still playing with her breasts, mistress slid into her, letting her feel every bump and curve of the strap as it penetrated her. She realized then how badly she needed it after being intimately teased and then ridden without being allowed to touch herself. 

“Oh pet, you’ve been so ready for this haven’t you? Don’t worry, you’re going to be fucked until you can’t think tonight.” After a few warm up thrusts Byleth felt her mistress speed up, thrusting more powerfully each time, increasing the intensity each time as Byleth’s desperate, lewd moans broke out. 

Everything was coming together to shape Byleth into a submissive mess, the slightly painful and thus even more erotic attention to her nipple, the rough pounding and the lewd promises of her mistress. She couldn’t take it anymore, letting out a cry as her entire body shook with pleasure as she came. 

And still everything continued after her climax, bringing her crashing over the edge again, making her shudder in excitement as she realized just how far this might go as pleasure and pain mixed together more with each orgasm, bringing her more enjoyment as she became less able to do anything but bask in bliss. 

At some point Byleth realized that she was once again being held, and that the blindfold had been taken off of her. Looking up, she saw her wife staring lovingly down at her. “El.” She reached up and caressed her cheek with a smile. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe my love. I hope you had fun.” Soft hands held her tight, deliberately avoiding the sore hickies and bruises that were starting to form. 

“Mmmmm. Love.” Byleth didn’t feel like using her words, just gently coming back into a cognitive state as she snuggled happily into her wife and thought about what they’d done. 

Edlegard gently kissed her forehead. “Goodnight love. We’re going to be so tired in the morning.” 

“Worth it.” Byleth mumbled while motorboating her wife. “Night.”


End file.
